News From the Front
by yamtt
Summary: The Pharaoh, on the other hand, did see what was going on behind Yaminah and felt himself starting to force himself up. Witnessing Bakura’s demise had already been too much, it had even left tears lingering in his eyes in all the chaos that was going on a
1. Default Chapter

**Hey, everybody. Dunno, this just came to me today. It's different. But we'll see how it goes. BTW, happy holidays!**

"Bakura!!!" Yaminah screamed as she saw him pummel backwards, forcefully into the sands. Dark crimson liquid began to soak into the robe, blending with the original color near perfectly. Her wide, red eyes stung as she stared at him as he wheezed and struggled to find the strength to rise. She felt her body shake with fatigue and the sand beneath her swirl and rumble fiercely. Sweat and blood forced her dark robes to cling to her exhausted form. Her breaths came out in gasps almost as weak as Bakura's.

The tomb robber, coughed harshly, blood splattering upon the sand. "Kuso," he hissed. Tan limbs trembled violently during the attempt to raise the injured form to its hands and knees. Bakura hollered in pain as the earth shook fiercely and knocked him clear back to the ground. Curses trailed in his mind one after another, for it was hard enough to breath at this point. His bloody hand clawed at his chest. Pain shot through it with every breath and blood threatened to cut off his airways. Everything grew fuzzy and blurry as he tried to look around. Diaboundo was nowhere to be seen. Surely it hadn't been destroyed?! His thoughts were rudely interrupted by his body throwing up blood.

Yaminah looked from the battle to her friend and tried to make a dash over to him. She stumbled as the ground rumbled. She heard someone shout behind her in all the confusion.

"Chaos!! Look out!" Atemu shouted. "Your Chaos Mage!" Yaminah whirled, blood pounding in her ears. In the panic of seeing her Guardian about to be struck down by the enemy, she summoned up fire from the Phoenix. With a battle cry, she threw her hands out, palms extended forward and the fire blasted towards the assaulters. Nevertheless, she felt the stunning pain from her Guardian being attack. The blond couldn't help but stagger back as she felt her body grow weaker. Coppery tasting fluid ran across her tongue and to her teeth. Her head began to feel light and her thoughts became unclear.

Atemu's blond bangs whipped around as he quickly looked back at his comrades. One was fallen and the other looked like they were going to go down. Shakily, he wiped some of the blood running down the side of his face. His cape blew about from the harsh winds. If they could only last a bit longer . . . Gather enough strength to summon the Gods . . .

"Dark Magician!" he called, looking back to his own Guardian. "Dark Magic Attack!!" He pointed out to the target in the dark, ominous sky. The mage nodded and gathered the magical energies in his staff. The beam shot out into the sky and struck its target, but not before something else could strike the Dark Magician. Atemu shouted in shock as he struggled to maintain his equilibrium. His stomach twisted in displeasure to the point of nausea. The heat of battle was intense and the eardrum shattering level of sound was unbearable. Without warning, a blast struck just at his feet, sending both the Pharaoh and sand flying.

Atemu shuddered and faintly heard Yaminah screaming for him. He could hear her attacking with all her might, sending limitless flames toward the enemy. In the haze, he wanted to call to her, wanted to tell her to stop . . . Before . . . Before she ended up killing herself. Bakura was nearby, actually managing to get to his feet at a painstaking pace. He was clutching at the wall of jagged rock that they'd been forced towards.

"Pharaoh . . ." he rasped, looking overly blearily. "You're not dead are you?" The thief took several unsteady steps towards the other. Blood dripped from wounds and his mouth. One eye was more open than the other.

" I suppose . . ." Atemu managed, coughing soon afterwards. As he attempted to move, a new, deep wound made itself apparent in his shoulder. He hissed in pain and gritted his teeth. The Egyptian's battered body screamed in protested as he made his way into a slight sitting position. He fell back onto one elbow. Not long afterwards, the King of Thieves feel too his knees before him, retching blood. Before he could fall into the other, Atemu gripped Bakura's shoulder to balance him slightly. The sight was sickening, forcing him to look away slightly. "We . . . We must, Bakura . . . Find the strength . . ."

Bakura groaned as his pale violet eyes met the Pharaoh's crimson orbs. "To . . . Summon the Gods . . . Correct?" he spoke, voice barely even audible. Atemu nodded shakily. The thief tried to look about. "Chaos . . ." He finally laid his eyes on her as he found her form sprawled in the sand, shuddering and clenching at the grains beneath her.

Yaminah laid there, shutting her eyes tightly. Tears of pain and frustration threatened to escape past her eyelids. She could feel blood mingling with the tears, for when she tried to open her eyes slightly, red filled her vision. A sob barely pasted her lips as she shut her eyes again. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. Not even close. Everyone was going to die . . .

Atemu had to look away from that sight as well. Hot tears were coming to his own eyes. His thoughts were similar to his friend's. Only . . . This was his fault. He should have been able to prevent this, damn it. Thoughts shattered as he screamed in agony. The Pharaoh's chest felt like a blade had gone through it and even felt that way physically as a now familiar taste of copper reached his mouth. So much blood . . . It was everywhere. Bakura looked over at him faintish in alarm, trying to understand what was happening. He as well though screamed as something blasted with force into his back and sent him tumbling across the sands. He came to a halt and laid still, eyes staring blankly in the opposite direction of the fight.

Yaminah looked up in horror and tried to scream for her friend. Bloody tears smeared her face. When she tried to move, her legs refused to reply except in pain. She cursed miserably as she tried once again to get back up. Though, she seemed completely unaware of the dangers behind her. The young woman's mind was simply filled with the horrors of what lay before her.

The Pharaoh, on the other hand, did see what was going on behind Yaminah and felt himself starting to force himself up. Witnessing Bakura's demise had already been too much, it had even left tears lingering in his eyes in all the chaos that was going on about them. Said tears broke loose as he saw the attack being unleashed behind his other friend. Atemu barely noticed as he feet got themselves planted in the sand beneath him and dizzily sent him staggering towards the attack.

Yaminah felt Atemu suddenly fall across her and clutch her tightly. "YAMINAH!!!" he screamed as he shielded her with his own body. His tears fell across Yaminah's ear and practically scalded her with their intensity. The scream carried as it back shrill and one of immense pain.

"YAMI?!!!" she screamed in panic before everything exploded.

&&&

Chaos awoke with a start as she heard a door shut abruptly downstairs. Afternoon sunlight shone through half shut blinds, blanketing the room in a sleepy daze. The yami looked up from where she was laying on her stomach in her bed. The alarm clock read 1:34 PM. With a groan, she turned to her side and slid out from under the sheets and got up. She stretched her arms up over her head and laced her fingers as she leaned back a bit to get her spine to pop several times.

After stretching a little and feeling joints crackle and pop, Chaos scratched her scalp with one hand and walked out into the hall. She vaguely remembered going to bed last night. Or was it this morning? Yes, she was pretty sure it was sometime this morning. Somewhere in the blonde's memory, she recalled leaving her laptop after a long night at the computer.

What was today? Saturday? Or was it Sunday? It had to be one of the two, because there'd been the door shutting. That had to have been Tazi or one of her friends, which meant there was no school. With a yawn, Chaos descended the stairs.

"Aibou?" she called sleepily. There was some shuffling downstairs, sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

"You're finally up, Chaos?" Tazi replied. "It's about time! You were up all night on the computer again, weren't you!" The last part came in an accusing tone. The yami simply smirked a bit.

"Perhaps," the spirit said. When she reached downstairs, she found her hikari scuttling about. "What's the rush?" Tazi didn't pause as she continued to go about, putting some things away and grabbing a bite to eat.

"You didn't hear? The Ishtars are back for a visit!" Tazi exclaimed happily. "I'm gonna go over to the Game Shop with everyone else. Marik's over there right now." Chaos nodded unenthusiastically. She vaguely remembered the Ishtars, and she had no curiosity to further her knowledge of them.

"Who's all over there?" the yami asked half heartedly as she picked up some magazines off the floor and put them back on the coffee table in the living room.

"The usual of course," Tazi told her. "Plus Duke, Marik and Mokuba I think." Chaos rose an eyebrow in confusion and looked over.

"Mokuba? What's he doing over there?" Slight curiosity came to her voice and mind. She picked up another magazine and then stood up straight.

"Mokuba and Marik have been writing back and forth as pen pals for quite some time. They're pretty good friends now," Tazi explained. She took a bite of the sandwich she'd put together quickly. "Wanna come with?" Chaos combed a hand through her hair. It seemed that this really wasn't a question of choice. This was more of a "come give me a ride over there" question.

"Sure, why not," was the dry reply. "I'll go get dressed." With that, Chaos went upstairs to get a change of clothes.

&&&

The Game Shop was full of chatty teenagers, one pre-teen, two Egyptian spirits and a senior citizen. The group was crowded around Marik as he spoke about his stay in Egypt after Battle City. The Egyptian seemed excited and much more light-hearted than he'd been. He'd finally gotten to enjoy living his life in the light, with his loving family. Frankly, he seemed more like a normal teenager.

Solomon listened to them all as he rearranged the display cases. It was nice to see things so peaceful. With society these days, there was less and less of a chance for the youth of today to enjoy life. The grandfather looked back to the small closet behind the counter.

"How is the inventory coming along?" he asked the former Pharaoh. Yami looked up from the clipboard.

"It's almost finished, grandfather," he replied calmly. Inventory was not his favorite chore in the world, but he chose to bare with it and hope Bakura and Chaos would choose not to harass him too much about it. No matter how many times he thought over it, Yami couldn't figure out why he associated with such people, or why _they_ were his peers.

As he glanced towards the talkative group, he smiled a bit. But he also paid close attention to Marik. While he believed the boy himself was pure, the Millennium Rod hooked on his belt was something to keep an eye on. The Pharaoh had witnessed the end of Malik, but then again . . . He sighed and simply assumed he was being paranoid. A sign that he'd been around Bakura far too long.

The tomb robber that hid himself in a corner perked up when he saw the red Toyota pull up outside of the shop. The yami and hikari of the Millennium Bracelet got out and were greeted by the light-hearted jingle of the bell above the door. Tazi immediately dashed over to her groupies and mingled while Chaos slinked in towards Bakura's corner. He smirked a bit as he watched her yawn.

"You look like crap," he commented with amusement. Chaos rolled her eyes and then rubbed them slightly.

"I only got up a little bit ago," she mumbled, barely able to finish before another yawn came on.

"Pulled another all-nighter?" asked Bakura, thought not sounding the least bit surprised. His friend nodded as she scrapped the top of her head. The thief shook his head and sighed. Chaos then blinked and looked around Bakura.

"Did you . . . Put your hair in a ponytail??" Chaos turned him about slightly to inspect the spiky tail of hair. She resisted the urge to snicker. It looked decent actually, but it was amusing nonetheless. Bakura looked over his shoulder.

"I thought I'd try something new," explained the tomb raider. "Honest opinion, Chaos." The spirit pursed her lips, trying to think of how to fulfill that request.

"It's different . . . I think I even kinda like it. It needs a little work though . . ." Chaos pulled out the band and combed her fingers through his hair a bit, then put it back up. "There, that's better."

" . . . . Thanks," Bakura said as he reached back to feel the less tangled ponytail. It was strange, having someone do his hair . . .

Chaos smirked. "Maybe we can get you an earring next. A silver hoop perhaps?" Bakura grunted.

"Don't count on it."

They both watched as the Pharaoh handed the clipboard to Solomon and began to make his way to the back. Almost immediately, they began to follow. They'd almost caught up when they reached the door. Chaos stopped and muttered something before letting Yami pass. Ever since the incident with the mistletoe. She preferred to avoid entering a room the same time as anyone. The Pharaoh often felt the same way.

Yami looked over his shoulder and frowned. "What are you following me for?" he demanded. The two behind him shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do," Chaos commented.

"Except make your life miserable, Pharaoh," added Bakura, smirking.

Yami, looking put out, got a pop out of the fridge. "I'm not the one wearing a pony tail," he muttered as he got the ice tray out of the freezer. Bakura growled.

"Don't even _start_ making comments about hair, Pharaoh!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly. "You're certainly not one to talk!" Yami twisted the tray and caused several cubes to pop out of their slots.

"Neither are you in the long run, tomb robber," he retaliated without turning around. Chaos slumped in a chair and groaned as she prepared herself for this argument . . . _Again._ Yami filled the glass halfway with ice before popping the top of the root beer can. He carefully poured the pop in, trying not to make it foam up too much. The two argued about hair for a little bit before settling down at the table with Chaos, who had begun shuffling a deck of cards.

"So Marik's back," Bakura simply commented, tapping on the top of his can before popping the tab. Yami nodded. "Have you sensed anything of that crazy bastard?"

"No . . ." the Pharaoh replied cautiously. "Though I wouldn't let down my guard. I witnessed his apparent death, but that doesn't really mean anything."

"From what I've heard, let's hope you're just being skittish," Chaos mumbled, dealing out cards. Yami could only hope that was true. He reached out to pick up his cards as he crunched some of the ice from his glass. Bakura leaned back and took a drink of Coke.

"For the love of Ra, no wonder you keep losing, Pharaoh," he commented out of the blue. Yami looked up in annoyance.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" he demanded. Needless to say, the Pharaoh was quite tired of losing at poker to these two. _Repeatedly._ He may have been the King of Games, but it seemed the line was drawn at five card draw.

"It's bad karma to touch the cards before I'm done dealing, baka," Chaos piped in with an explanation for Bakura's comment. Yami rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous," he muttered. The other two yamis looked over at him with a 'look'.

"You're the one that keeps preaching about the Heart of the Cards," Bakura noted dryly. "Perhaps you should expand that to all your card playing games. Then maybe you wouldn't keep losing all that money." This sardonic comment resulted in a glare of daggers from the Pharaoh.

Chaos finished dealing and scooped her cards and took a look at them, trying not to wince at the awful hand. "He's got a point you know . . . I mean, if you believe in that. Surely you should think a little bit on the subject of karma." Yami sighed.

"If there was such a thing as karma, you two should be traveling on the back roads of Kentucky in a hick freak show," he snapped in exasperation as he himself picked up his hand. The other two snickered slightly.

The group of amigos herded through the kitchen, as their destination was the living room. Tristan and Joey shook their heads, they didn't understand why Yami kept insisting on humiliating himself like that repeatedly. Duke and Marik blinked, honestly surprised to see the three coexisting so peacefully. Mokuba shook his head and started to pull Marik towards the living room. The three hikaris and Téa stopped and looked at them, appalled.

"Yami!" all three of them cried. All three yamis wince and looked up.

"What?!" Bakura cried, looking at his hikari in feigned innocence. Feigned innocence that failed, by the way.

"Yah?" Chaos looked up calmly.

"Yes, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"You know this isn't fair, you guys!" Téa scolded to the two troublesome yamis. She received scowls from both of them. "Yami, you shouldn't keep letting them hustle you like this!!"

"I'll try and remember that, Téa," he muttered. It wasn't that he liked losing . . . Pride was at stake here. And because he was the King of Games, he was quite proud. There was a lot to be lost.

Tazi and Ryou continued to look at their yamis disapprovingly while Yugi looked at his own pleadingly. "You can't keep losing money like this, Yami!" The Pharaoh grimaced.

"Maybe I won't lose this time . . ." The other two busted out into laughter. Even Yugi couldn't help but giggle a bit, but stopped when Yami looked at him in shock.

"Well . . . Good luck!" Yugi said sheepishly as he went off to the living room. The other two finished scolding their counterparts and followed after him.

"You know . . ." Chaos said deviously. "We could always call Kaiba. I'm sure he'd love to join this." Yami growled.

"Do so and you'll be spending the next several millennia and then some in the Shadow Realm," he threatened. Bakura whistled.

"Someone's been skipping anger management class again," Bakura said in a sing song voice. Well . . . As much of a sing song voice that Bakura could ever have. Yami slammed his fist on the table.

"Dammit! For the last time, Bakura!! I don't take anger management class!" he snapped. Chaos grinned.

"Then maybe you should start. And meanwhile . . . Thank you for showing me your hand, Pharaoh." Yami let out a cry of frustration and threw down his cards, cursing.

"So you're folding?" asked Bakura.


	2. Visions

Ishizu Ishtar sat down upon the hotel bed after finishing unpacking her things. The trip had been long and she felt weary. The room was rather nicely decorated and expansive. It also was somewhat expensive, but the museum was covering part of the expenses. It was half the reason they had come after all. Ishizu had business with the Egyptology department of the museum and local university, and Marik wanted to visit with the group they had become someone acquainted with, even if awkwardly so, during Battle City. Then, of course, Rishid wasn't about to be left at home alone, so it was made into a partial vacation. Which they all needed after some of the anxieties in Egypt for some time.

Though they had tried to avoid as much contact with the Ishtar clan as possible, but there were those that had known very well of Marik's past doings. There had been much arguing and begging for peace. Marik had tried to prove that he had repented for what he'd done and that he no longer wished to cause anyone trouble. Little by little, the others had begun to leave them alone, especially after the move to Cairo.

Ishizu sighed. Slowly, her delicate hands reached up and carefully pull her ebony hair out of the golden binds. The Egyptian laid them on the nightstand and then ran her hands though the hair. She then removed her jewelry and began to remove the Tauk as well when she suddenly became still and gazed off into the distance somewhat blankly. For several long moments, the young woman remained like this.

The eldest of the three, Rishid, had been in his and Marik's room in the suite unpacking his own things. When he finished, he looked up and listened for a moment. It was extremely quiet. He idly wondered if Ishizu had fallen asleep. Long flights often did wear her down. She also had trouble sleeping during them.

Rishid slid the closet door closed and quietly walked across the room and into the hall. He noticed Ishizu's door was slightly ajar. Carefully pushing the door a bit more, the elder brother looked in and started when he saw her blankly staring off into space. The most likely conclusion that she was having another of her visions. No matter how many times he had seen this, it still started him to see those blue eyes looking so blank. Not wanting to disturb her, Rishid stayed where he was. Only until Ishizu suddenly gasped and came back to the present did he choose to make himself known.

"Ishizu?" he asked softly, stepping into the room. "What did you see?" The younger woman took several deep breaths, eyes wide and bewildered. Slowly she looked up as the strong man came over.

"Oh Rishid . . ." she barely managed, reaching out shakily and gripping his toned arms. He looked down into her eyes with his golden orbs and saw many things. There was shock, worry, disbelief . . . But most of all, there was sheer fear and horror.

&&&

"Annnnd . . . That would be hand number twenty-three you've lost, Pharaoh," Chaos announced as she scooped in the cards as Bakura scooped in the cash. "Should we go to a nice even number? Say . . . Twenty-five?" She smirked a bit as she said this, seeing Yami smolder.

"Oh come now, Pharaoh," Bakura began playfully. "It's _only_ a game." Yami gripped the edge of the table as he tried to maintain his calm. He was suppose to be the _King_ of Games! Yet here he was, thirty dollars in the hole . . . To these two who continued to taunt him again and again.

Tazi then poked her head in. "Hey, Chaos, how many hands did you say that was?" she asked curiously, and perhaps a little too innocently.

"Twenty-three, Aibou," the yami replied as she shuffled the cards once again, sounding amused.

"And how much money has he lost?" Tazi inquired. She leaned into the doorway while holding on to both sides, looking as if she could fall at any time. Chaos leaned back and thought for a moment. Yami sat there and continued to silently brood.

"About thirty dollars," she replied after a moment. Tazi then beamed and looked back to the other room in triumph. Chaos blinked in confusion. Bakura was also looking over, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! I told you, Yugi! Now you owe me five bucks!!" she claimed. In the living room, Yugi was heard groaning. Yami looked to Tazi incredulously.

"Just what were you two betting?!" he demanded in shock. The former Pharaoh was turned around in his chair and gripping the back of it. Tazi grinned.

"Yugi said you would have lost fifty bucks by the twentieth hand," she explained, pulling herself back to an upright position.

"You bet against me, Yugi??!" Yami cried in dismay.

"Sorry, Yami!" Yugi called back sheepishly from the couch. He was trying not to laugh, as were the other around him. Tristan was leaning back in his hair with a hand over his mouth, snorting and snickering, Joey was on the couch with Yugi with his hand over his eyes, shoulders shaking from silent laughter and Duke was in another chair smirking and resisting the urge not to snicker. Mokuba simply couldn't wait to tell his brother, knowing he'd enjoy hearing about this. Ryou was gently laughing quietly, though looking a bit embarrassed. Only Téa looked disapproving, she was going to scold the other two yamis later.

Marik was looking somewhere between sympathetic and amused. "There's no rest for the weary it seems," he commented, leaning back against the other couch he was sitting on with Mokuba. "Though, at least his tormentors are only after him after his money . . . And maybe his pride." Several couldn't help but laugh a bit at this comment, for by now, they were all very used to what was going on in the next room. Marik himself didn't gamble, but in all honesty, he didn't see how anyone, the King of Games especially, could have such terrible luck at a simple card game.

The Pharaoh had taken to yelling at the other two, who continued to laugh and harass him. Before long, he and Bakura were back to the hair argument and Chaos was trying to yell over them to shut up. Mostly everyone in the living room slumped back in boredom and simply listened. Téa was frowning and thinking about going to stop the fight and Marik was blinking.

"I take it from your expressions," he began slowly. "That this is a rather common thing around here." Everyone nodded unenthusiastically.

"The poker games are amusing," Tazi said with a sigh. "But this part just gets old after a while. They'll be at it for quite a while too." Yugi got up sighed a bit himself.

"Maybe we should go upstairs and try to avoid the noise . . ." Others agreed with him and began to make their way up the stairs. Several were muttering about how annoying this was getting and others just sighed. Marik and Mokuba remained for several moments, conversing. Téa stood there with her hands on her hips, looking frustrated. With a huff, she marched into the kitchen.

"Stop it!!!" she hollered over all three of them. Her fists were clenched and braced at her sides. The three paused and looked over at her, blinking. Téa took a deep breath and glared at them, mostly Bakura and Chaos. "This is just getting way too out of hand, you guys!" she exclaimed. Bakura and Chaos looked at her in a bored manner and Yami looked frustrated, and a bit embarrassed. He knew what was coming.

"If I recall . . . No one asked you to interfere," Bakura said dryly. Chaos crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. Yami painstakingly agreed with them. Téa was furious at them.

"You shouldn't keep harassing Yami like that!!" she cried. "You're suppose to be his friends!" When normally there'd be two different expressions between the three, there was only one common face. If had just been a bit closer to summer, crickets would have been chirping. Three pairs of unblinking eyes looked at the high-schooler with blank looks. She stared back at them incredulously. "C'mon, guys! It's obvious that you're all friends!! You shouldn't be fighting like this all the time! They say arguments are healthy . . . But you all take it way to over the top! Especially you two!! You're always picking on, Yami! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"You do not know that," Bakura muttered. "As I recall, you weren't alive in Egypt. And do you not remember Battle City Finals, you moronic child?"

"He makes a very good point," Chaos noted, sounding annoyed. Yami sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. Téa held her hands on her hips and observed of them.

"Even I agree with him, Téa," Yami finally confessed. "We are certainly _not_ friends." The girl looked at them in exasperation.

"Then why are you three always hanging out together?!" she exclaimed. Chaos smirked.

"Because we like to torment him."

"Because they follow me wherever I go and I gave up trying to avoid them," Yami explained sardonically. Téa sighed heavily.

"You three are impossible!"

In the other room, Mokuba and Marik had still been speaking, having not joined everyone upstairs yet. Mokuba was explaining to Marik about the typical relationship of Yami, Chaos and Bakura. Marik half listened, he felt a little uneasy, almost queasy. Mokuba noticed this and stopped.

"Marik? Are you alright?" he asked. The boy leaned in and tried to stand up on his tip toes to get a better look at the taller teens face. He'd noticed that the other was starting to zone out, and looking a bit ill. The elder started slightly and looked down at him, and smiled apologetically.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a bit light-headed . . . That's all," he answered. Mokuba smiled back and started to head upstairs. Marik watched him and held a hand to his forehead. "I'll join you all in a minute, alright?" Mokuba nodded.

"Just don't take too long!" With that said, the young boy ran up the stairs. Marik watched his pen pal ascend upstairs and smiled weakly. When Mokuba was out of sight, the blonde Egyptian stumbled slightly and held his head. Everything felt strange, including the Rod, which worried him. Shakily, he reached and took it from his belt and gripped it, willing it to be at peace.

&&&

Ishizu paced with worry in her current bedroom. Her heart was racing and her hands felt weak as they continued to fumble with each other. She took shuddered breathes.

"You really must try to stay calm, Ishizu," Shadi spoke calmly from the corner of the room. "The matter is out of your hands right now." Ishizu looked across the room to her friend, eyes near tears. Being helpless in such a situation was this was unbearable. "You said Rishid had gone to the Game Shop to warn them. Did he not?" Ishizu bit her lip.

"Yes . . . But I cannot help but continue to worry. What I saw . . . It . . . It was horrifying, Shadi," she said weakly, quietly. Shadi nodded slowly, his pupil-less eyes showing little emotion. It was taking all she had to remain here, when she wanted to be going with Rishid. But someone had needed to contact Shadi, and Rishid had insisted on her staying for reasons of safety. Now that Shadi was here, it was desperately something that needed to be discussed with him further.

Shadi got up from where he had been sitting and walked over to Ishizu, coming closer for comfort. "I can see in the light of things why you would worry," said the Guardian of the Millennium Items. His voice was a bit gentler this time. "But do you doubt Rishid so?" Ishizu looked up in shock.

"Of course not! If anyone will be able to pull through in a time like this, it is him!" Ishizu exclaimed, clutching the front of her off-white dress. Slowly, her eyes sank back down and looked at the rich, mint green carpet beneath her bare feet. Her voice was barely audible. "I'm not sure . . . If such were to happen . . . That I could bare it again, Shadi . . ." Shadi laid a hand on her shoulder. Ishizu reached up and gripped his hand, not saying more.

"You are strong. But if Fate is on our side, you will not have to find out whether or not what you fear is true. For now, what would be best for you to do is pray for the safety of all," Shadi advised as he took his hand away slowly. Ishizu looked up once again.

"You are leaving?" Her voice was pleading for him not to leave her alone in such a time. Shakily, she reached for him. Shadi stepped back a bit reluctantly.

"Yes . . ." he began slowly. "If your elder brother does fail, I will be greatly needed elsewhere. I cannot afford to waste any more time here. If Fate strikes against us, I fear for several lives, if not many lives. Goodbye, my friend." In all honesty, he felt bad about leaving his friend in her obvious distress, but for the greater good, his location needed to be changed. With a faint, reassuring smile, Shadi disappeared.

Ishizu stood there for several moments, just looking at the spot her friend had been standing. She thought about what he said, and of the fear she felt. The young woman's knees gave out and she sank down to the floor. Automatically, her hands were clasped and her head was bowed. So many a time had she found herself in the same position in the dark years before. So many a time had she found herself saying the same prayer each and every night. And now, as she shut her eyes, a tear breaking loose a running down her soft, tanned cheek, she found herself praying that prayer once again.

"Lord . . . Oh Lord, please . . . . Please protect Marik and Rishid . . ."

&&&

Chaos leaned against the fridge as she listened to Téa's lecture on their dysfunctional friendship. She'd lowered her sunglasses some time ago and was currently resting her eyes. A yawn came on and the spirit lifted a hand partially over her mouth to cover it in partial courtesy.

Bakura was sitting up on the counter, his eyelids were growing somewhat heavy. His desire to banish this girl to the Shadow Realm was starting to become near overwhelming. Of course, then Ryou would never forgive him. So that certainly wouldn't work. Though, if he had to hear much more, he was sure his ears would start bleeding. Idly, he picked at the scab on his lower arm from his and Chaos's recent rendezvous which had resulted in him falling out of a tree.

They had tried to avoid this lecture, but as soon as Téa had started to follow them and demand they stop, they knew they were stuck for the long haul. The dancer had that effect really . . . Once someone had done something she fully disapproved of, she was going to give them a piece of her mind. Usually it was a bigger piece than they'd ever want, and it left them rather worn out. More often then not, those of weaker minds usually didn't commit such acts again. Others just made sure Téa was not around to catch them. Unfortunately, there were those, like these three, who just hadn't thought before acting.

As for the third, Yami, he wasn't sure if he'd been ever so embarrassed since he'd been released from the puzzle. He stood in the corner near the door to the living room. His face was hidden in one hand while his elbow rested on his other arm that wrapped around his middle loosely. The Pharaoh was sure his face was flushed. Not only was he getting a lecture about a _friendship _with those two hooligans, he was listening to Téa lecturing said hooligans about _picking_ on him. Did she really think he was that defenseless?! Well . . . Sometimes it seemed that way against those two. But he usually did manage to hold his own fairly well against them. Nevertheless, he knew ridicule from the other two spirits would commence once the girl had left.

He'd heard many speeches like this before from her, but they had all been directed at someone else. The only speeches the spirit had received from Téa had been about not giving up and his friends being with him during a duel. Yami wasn't really sure why she was trying to this argument. She said their friendship was falling apart and they needed to salvage it before it was too late. What friendship? There'd never been any friendship between them to begin with really. It was more say . . . Like a truce. Bakura and Chaos were friends, without a doubt. There was nothing dysfunctional between them, except their minds. It was a known fact that he was the Pharaoh and Bakura was the Tomb Robber. In translation: Mortal enemies. He and Chaos got along once and a while, but that meant that the thief's presence was non existent at those moments.

As Téa started into a brand new angle of this crime they'd committed, Bakura inwardly groaned. _Dear Ra, child,_ he thought. _It's not a big deal. The Pharaoh deserves every bit of crap we give him._ And his thoughts were similar to Yami's. Chaos and he were in a good friendship, there was nothing wrong there. Also, neither of them hated the Pharaoh really. It was just extremely amusing to give him a hard time. Nothing they were doing was life threatening. Yami would survive to bicker with them another day.

"Oh give it a REST!" Chaos finally burst out, unable to take anymore. "That's enough already!!" Téa halted and Bakura applauded with a golf clap. The teenager scowled at them.

"I'm trying to help you guys!" she said, sounding annoyed and maybe slightly dismayed. Once again, she placed her hands on her hips, willing herself to be a bit more patient.

Bakura blew some hair out of his face. "I don't believe we ever asked for you help," he growled. "It's rather pointless, seeing as there is no friendship to save."

"Well there certainly won't be if you all keep acting like this!!" Téa announced. Both Bakura and Chaos muttered while Yami shook his head. The dancer started to say something else when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked behind her and saw Marik stagger to the doorway and clutch the frame. "Marik?!" The other three perked up slightly.

Marik's hair seemed unusually spiky, but that could have been from his hair all falling forward with his head bowed the way it was. While one hand clutched the doorframe, the other was clutching the Rod. This was something that brought immediate attention to both Bakura and Yami. Chaos watched with narrowed eyes, feeling a certain uneasiness from the other two spirits.

"Marik . . . ?" Téa asked tentatively as she reached out to touch his arm. Cackling suddenly made itself known as well as the eye of Horus as Marik stood up. Téa's eyes grew wide as she quickly took a step back. Veins throbbed across his face as he sneered.

"I'm back!" Malik proclaimed tauntingly as he blasted back Téa. She barely had time to cry out before her head slammed into the wall and sent her into unconsciousness. Bakura became on guard immediately as he snarled and slid off the counter. Chaos stood in full alert, being careful to watch Malik's movements. She'd heard what he was capable of, and she didn't plan to be a victim of any of it. Yami was already summoning magic from the Puzzle and the eye was glowing upon his own forehead. Malik looked to them and chuckled darkly.

"Dammit," Bakura growled. "Not you again!" Yami was already preparing to attack, and he was getting ready to join when suddenly he felt himself unable to move. In his line of vision, he could see the Pharaoh was having equal difficulties. Behind the him, he heard Chaos struggling.

Malik held the Rod up as he continued to cackle. "I urge you all to be still!" Slowly, he pulled end off, revealing the hidden dagger within the Item. Chaos's eyes widened a bit as he did so. She tried with all her might to free herself from the magic that kept her bound, but she found herself completely helpless. Even as she tried to shout out, she found that her voice was missing.

Yami watched Malik with hatred, knowing he was controlling the repented young man's body. The Pharaoh struggled and concentrated on his magic, hoping he could conjure up enough to free himself from his binds. If he did, hopefully it would be before something drastic happened.

Malik slowly advanced towards Bakura as he played with the dagger slightly. Twisted humor was spread across his equally twisted features. Bakura glared at him as his mind willed his body to move and got no response. If only looks could kill . . . The fiend ran the very tip of the blade down Bakura's cheek, not hard enough to draw blood. All the while, he continued to laugh deeply, darkly.

"You, my thieving friend," Malik purred in a sadistic way. "I have personal business to take care of with you. I remember how you foiled my attempt to murder that servant and challenged me atop the blimp. Yes . . . I have much to take care of with you." He then turned and sauntered away. As he did so, a shadowy hole began to form beneath Bakura's feet. The thief soon found himself falling.

"_Bastard_!!!" Bakura managed to shout before being engulfed into the darkness. Chaos felt herself mentally screaming for her friend as she stared in horror. There was question as to what the final destination was for the thief and that unknown factor frightened her.

Yami felt himself shaking with anger as he watched Malik make his way back to the doorway. The monster observed the two remaining spirits as he seemed to contemplate on what to do with them. His eyes fell upon Chaos and he sneered once again. The female spirit mentally cursed as she felt his gaze. As much as she struggled, it seemed utterly useless. The Pharaoh on the other hand, felt even more helpless. He hadn't been able to prevent Bakura from departing, and now it seemed Chaos could be departing as well. Furiously, he struggled. The eye across his forehead brightened at the intensity.

Malik twirled the Rod in his hand slowly. "I'm sure I'll have fun getting acquainted with you . . ." He cackled a bit and a hole began to make itself present beneath the yami. Everything after that happened rather abruptly.

Chaos felt herself falling and managed to break free, trying to reach to grab something, but found her hands reaching nothing. Yami had let out a cry and broke free of his binds when he saw this occurring and desperately started to run to try and grab her hand. Though, he knew he could never reach in time. A sharp pain suddenly greeted his senses as he felt the Rod plunging into his back from behind.

Yami arched his back in pain as the Rod dug deeper. He could feel blood beginning to seep through the back of his shirt and trickling along his skin. In the haze, he could hear the fiend laughing behind him. Chaos had disappeared from sight, as well as the hole. No sound came out as he tried to let out a cry of pain. The blade was pulled from his flesh and he felt himself beginning to fall forward.

"Yaminah . . ." was the only word that passed his lips as something flashed in his mind. A different sort of darkness engulfed him before his body hit the kitchen floor.

&&&

Everyone was crowded in the kitchen doorway. They stared at the scene before them in shock and horror. Téa was off to the side, regaining consciousness and gazing dizzily at everything. No one said a word.

A pool of blood was creeping out from under the Pharaoh who was lying face first on the floor. He was unmoving. That same blood was also somewhere else. Two hands, a pair in fact, was covered in that blood. These hands were of a decent size, tan, and currently trembling.

Lavender eyes gazed blankly at these hands. Platinum bangs hung over the eyes that gazed at these hands. The form that held these features was down upon its knees and shuddering. The hands held before blank eyes were covered in crimson. And in front of it all, laid the body the fluid had came from.

Slowly, the shaking hands clenched into fists and were lowered with taut muscles. A haunting scream tore through the air. The Rod was gone.


End file.
